1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nail gun, in particular to a nail gun with the functions of precise hole finding, gun head replacement, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the continuous development and progress of the construction industry, the conventional nail gun has been more and more widely used in this field. A nail gun comprises a main body and a nail shooting device. The shooting device mainly pushes a piston rod forward by the thrust generated by the explosion of gunpowder or compressed air, so the piston rod pushes and shoots a nail fed by a nail feeder to a predetermined position along a nail pipe. To prevent deviation, hole finding is usually required. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,452,835 and 7,628,304 respectively disclose a locating device for a nail gun, wherein the hole finding function is realized but the structure only has a single function.